Saved?
by Creativityx
Summary: Bella is trapped at the ballet studio by James. Where are the Cullen's? Are they going to save her? Is she going to die? Or is there someone else willing to lend a helping hand to Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

James led me, or rather tricked me to go to the old ballet studio I used to go to as a young child, I heard mum's voice on the phone, she was calling out to me I needed to save her even if it meant going against Jasper and Alice, the two vampires who were supposed to be watching over me.

James called me. He said he had my mother, also adding in the conversation that if I didn't come to where he was, she was going to get hurt. I wasn't going to let her get hurt just because I got mixed up with some vampires.

As I walked into the ballet studio, something instantly felt wrong, what's going on? That's what I should be thinking right? But I was too focused on finding and saving mum to care. Bad move Bella.

As I walked in and saw a VCR Player as it stopped, so did my mother's voice stop along with it, I was glad, until James decided to make his appearance, walking out of the shadows looking ready for the kill, he crouched down low and the instincts I'm supposed to have around vampires finally kicked in, I ran. Ha seriously I guess I have to be in a life or death situation for them to kick in, what a pain in the ass.

As I ran for those short moments I wondered where the Cullen's could be, where could Edward be? Do I want them to save me, kill James? I feel conflicted because more than anything I want them to be safe, I want them to be alive I want to see their perfect faces again, Heck I even want to see Rosalie's face and I'm pretty sure we have a strong love hate thing going on, but mostly hate.

James caught up quickly to my feeble attempt at running away from him.

He pushed me to the ground with earth shattering force before stomping on my leg with the same amount of force, breaking it.

'Wrong move, Dear Isabella', he whispered deeply while jabbing my broken leg with his toes, I was starting to feel the pain. And cried out in agony

Just when I didn't think things could get worse he picked me up like I was weightless and threw me into one of the glass mirrors on the wall.

The sharp pain from the shattered glass filled my body, before numbness

Overtook the pain, I felt blood pouring down my forehead, I painfully tilted my head upwards to look at him. I saw the look in his eyes, he wanted to kill me he wanted my blood, I watched him pounce like a Lion pounces at their prey, maybe I really am that lamb Edward always described me as.

Not soon after I felt burning, unbelievable burning my whole body was on fire! I thrashed and screamed in anguish, but as I screamed I saw something. A flash of something red, like fire? No it's hair? What on earth? Maybe the pain is getting to me and I'm hallucinating?

I watched to the best of my ability trying to figure out what the flash of red I, focused my eyes and saw it clearer, a silhouette of a woman, I watched her as she yanked off James' head before ripping the rest of his body apart and chucking it into a flame I didn't notice until now

I watched as his body was burnt, I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, The red haired woman came over to me wrapped me up before wrapping me up in her embrace, I felt my willpower to stay conscious slipping she noticed and whispered, 'Sleep now Bella, Everything is going to be Okay'

I felt my eyelids slowly flutter shut as realisation hit me. Hard.

Victoria?


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria POV

I ran with the human wrapped up tightly in my arms I was heading to a small cottage tucked deep in the forest as I looked down at her I felt confused, What the hell am I going to do with her? I guess I didn't think this through well enough.

I finally reached my cottage and slowed down to a walk, pushing the door open with my foot I carried her into my bedroom placing her on my bed before walking out into the kitchen.

Laurent was seated at the table giving me a skeptical look; I walked over and sat down at the other end of the table, a million thoughts running through my head at once. The main one being how on earth can I explain to Laurent why I decided to save the human when I'm still piecing it together myself?

Laurent flashed a charming smile, fangs showing, He opened his mouth to speak probably to give me a lecture, I wasn't sure what he had planned for me.

'Victoria as much as I'd like to say our humble abode is welcome to all, why did you bring a human, more to the point, James' hunt here? I know you were planning to kill James, considering a certain situation… but why wouldn't you kill his hunt along with him?'

I glanced at him studying his face for a moment as I gathered my thoughts before speaking.

'Laurent, I know I shouldn't have and it would have been easier killing the human, she shouldn't have to die because of that sleazebag though, he tricked me into thinking we were in love, that we were mates. I couldn't let her die at the hands of such a man'

Damn I must be getting soft. I've never cared about a human before what makes this one special?

Laurent gave me an inquisitive look before nodding his head and walking to the study, I walked out the kitchen into the bedroom, and noticed James had bit her, and I'm sure that it'd be near impossible for me to help the girl.

I closed my eyes and lost myself in my thoughts mostly about Bella, I'm sure Laurent's thinking about the human as well, the strange human that is Bella.

Bella POV

I heard Victoria speaking to a man I'm assuming it was about me but I was in too much pain to care, I was trapped, all I feel is fire, fire and more fire. The searing pain trapped me. I felt it run through my veins slowly and painfully letting me feel as much agony as possible. It was torture. It reminds me of hell, actually this is hell and is definitely what hell feels like, and I don't know how long this is going to on why won't it end? Why can't I just die?

The venom sluggishly reached my heart and as it did the rest of my body was eased of the heat and fire and replacing it with what I think is cool hard skin, as the venom hit my heart it began to beat erratically, I just wanted to rip it out me chest! The pain was unbearable; but I knew I was coming to and end as my heartbeat begun to tread slowly I heart the distant bell like voices of a female and male in the distance, the pain was still there torturing me as I stayed in my empty tomb of darkness.

But it all just… stopped, I felt myself open my eyes releasing me from the darkness

When my eyes were opened I was met by two pairs of ruby red eyes watching me in interest, I freaked out slightly and jumped off the bed and ran to the corner away from the ruby eyes.

I glared at them for a few moments before realizing who they were and where I am, I was looking at Victoria and Laurent.

I watched them with a cautious eye as the stepped closer to me, Victoria extended her hand out to me, when I saw it wasn't threatening, I timidly grabbed it and Victoria pulled me up off the ground and away from my corner.

She spoke in a voice that explained finality. Adding a stupid smile with it,

'Welcome to the world of vampires, Bella'


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria POV:

Welcome to the world of vampires, Bella. Really? I had to say that? That is nowhere near close to the introduction I was aiming for, I'm pretty sure it was going to be a lot more ... what's the word? Spectacular?

I can't really help it though, there was something that happened when I looked at her, the words got stuck in my throat and my mind got all jumbled, I couldn't think straight, what the hell? I keep telling myself she means nothing to me but…

I guess when I think back on it, it might be similar to the day I first saw this girl Isabella Swan.

_-Flashback-_

My coven, James, Laurent and I were roaming through the woods on our way to Canada when as we were running Laurent caught a baseball, intrigued we tried to figure out where this could come from and we caught onto the scent of other vampires.

As we walked into the large open clearing, we spotted the vampires standing close together looking cautious, that's when I saw her this girl hidden behind the vampires, She had chocolate brown expressive doe like eyes, long brown hair, with fair skin and a heart-shaped face, she had a sort of unique beauty that drew you in, she had absolutely enraptured me, it was kind of like the feeling I was supposed to feel for James?

_-End of Flashback-_

I guess she did enrapture me with that beauty, but as a vampire it was phenomenal.

No shit! Seriously she's nothing to me. I shouldn't care about her. I shouldn't think about her. I need to shut off these thoughts!

Laurent snapped me out of them and pointed to Bella. She needed to hunt; I put my best charming smile on and walked towards her.

Bella POV:

When Victoria said welcome to the world of vampires I almost burst out laughing, seriously what a casual welcoming wouldn't she say something better? More Amazing? I watched her and saw her with a glazed over look in her eyes, how fascinating.

Soon I felt a burning pain in my throat, definitely not as bad as the change but it's somewhere up there, I felt like it was on fire.

Victoria came up to me smiling before saying, 'You need to hunt, Bella'

I thought hard about that. Victoria kills humans, that why she has red eyes, is she going to make me hunt like her? I think the best thing to do is to ask and so I did,

'Victoria I'm not going to hunt any humans,' that had her thoughtful for a second before she nodded her head 'If you insist you may hunt those animals, I must go off and hunt as well though, find me when you are finished.'

I smiled gratefully before sprinting off into the forest ready to hunt, soon I caught the smell of two mountain lions, they didn't have an extremely appetizing smell but I guess they will have to do.

With that thought in mind a lunged, snapped both the lion's necks and fed, soon the burning was soothed to a dull pain, satisfied, I ran off to find Victoria.

I guess this is start of my new life, or shall I call it my second life?


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV:

Freedom, that's what this is.

I ran full vampire speed towards Victoria and it was the most exhilarating feeling I've ever experienced, I feels like I am flying.

I spent some time running trying at high speeds trying to catch onto Victoria's scent but God it was impossible, every time I caught onto her scent it was a false lead. I was getting absolutely nowhere, so in my defeat I decided to head to the town and roam around until I found her.

I strolled along the streets checking each alleyway as I passed them; she had to be in one of them hadn't she?

Finally I spotted her standing frozen in the alleyway. What on earth? Why isn't she moving? I definitely need to investigate this scene.

Soon I caught sight of another vampire with blood red eyes and shaggy blonde hair gazing at Victoria with a victorious smirk, beginning to reach for her head,

I saw the fear in her eyes.

The vampire was going to kill Victoria if I didn't do anything.

Realizing the situation I was observing before me, at that very moment something just snapped inside of me, I could feel something… animalistic coming on. I began to feel a burning rage; it was such a tremendous rage, I tried to fight it unsure of what was going on but it was impossible, it took over my very being.

It all happened in a flash one moment I was standing at the entrance of the alleyway observing the scene, the next moment a feral growl rips through my throat and I'm ripping the head off this unknown vampire.

Still ensnared in this rage, I found matches in the vampires' pocket and without a second thought I was hurling the vampire into the trashcan in the alleyway before lighting it on fire.

As the flames raged on in the trashcan I came back to my senses, I looked around trying to find Victoria, finally I found her and our eyes locked, It was at the moment I realised just what I had done as I saw the disbelief in her eyes.

Victoria POV:

I left Bella and went off to hunt, I searched for the delicious scent of a human, after a small amount of time searching I caught onto the scent of a human in an alleyway, I rushed to the scene ready to feed.

I saw a drunken man sitting on the ground leaning against a wall with a drink in his hand, he definitely did not have an appetizing smell, but the blood rushing in his veins was still something to feed on so I lunged at him and fed, cupping my hand over his mouth to keep the screams in.

As I finished feeding a strong hand latched onto my arm and pulled me towards them, I struggled to free myself from their grip but it was too strong, as I managed to straighten myself upwards I caught sight of the person who was holding my arm it was a vampire and with one look directly in their eyes my body was frozen.

Impossible! Is the vampire's gift one look into their eyes and you're frozen? Shit if I can't move and this vampire isn't exactly friendly I'm going to die…

As I figured out the situation two hands started to reach for my head, fear crossed my face, I may have lived hundreds of years but there's no way I wish to die now.

I heard a vicious growl. Holy shit does this vampire have a friend that wants to kill me too?

I waited for my death but it didn't come, I saw the vampires' head get ripped off before I watched his body be thrown carelessly into the trashcan and not long after see a match thrown into the trashcan, setting it ablaze freeing me from my frozen state.

I searched to see who had been able to withstand the vampires' gaze and kill them. A figure emerged… it was Bella? How? Why? I felt disbelief cross my face, why would she risk her life to save me and why did she let out such a vicious growl? No normal vampire would do such a thing, especially a newborn.

What the Hell is going on?


End file.
